


New Beginnings

by jbae654



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Vegebul - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbae654/pseuds/jbae654
Summary: After the ordeal with Black and Zamasu has finally come to pass Trunks and Mai venture off to their new timeline. Bulma and Vegeta share an intimate moment, thankful for their world of peace. Leading to the creation of someone new ;)





	

Bulmas small hand on his chest stilled him, his member hovering right at her entrance, he looked at her questioningly. Her blue oceanic eyes were already glazed with lust and adoration but he saw a small hint of hesitation.

"I… The time travel, it might have affected my pill… I didn't keep track of time. Y- we should use a condom"

His wife informed him with a soft voice, the look on her face told him just how badly she wanted him, but also how deep the scars surrounding Trunks and the unplanned pregnancy ran. Vegeta lowered himself even closer to her, resting his forehead against hers and inhaling deeply.

She smelled clean, freshly showered after the whole ordeal was finally over.  
She smelled feminine and _alive_.  
This was his Bulma and unlike her future  counterpart the woman underneath him was safe. Present. His.

She would never know the hardships and heartbreak that the other her had endured. She was not going to be murdered by a man in the body of her oldest friend. She had managed to help him ascend before the androids, managed to help him survive, grow and be forgiven. She had shown him that _he_ could be _loved._

They still had all the possibilities and freedoms of a peaceful world. Together. And right now was one of those possibilities.

Capturing her lips in a kiss he held her tighter, relishing how she melted into him with small moans of appreciation and lust. Her frame was small in comparisons to his, and like all the times before when this realization would strike him, he was unprepared for the wave of protectiveness surging in his chest. Breaking the kiss he found her eyes, nudging her entrance with his member again, asking in a whisper against her lips

"Do _you_ want me to use a condom, Bulma?"

Her answer was non-verbal but almost instantaneous, her eyes grew impossibly bright as the true meaning of his words sank in, and her legs wrapped around his hips urging him forward almost desperately. He glided forward finding home in her, like he had so many times before, while her hands found his dark mane bringing his face closer for a kiss overflowing with need and love.

They glided against each other, between the soft sheets wrapped in the dark blanket of the night, fiercely clinging to another. Trying to be as close as possible, reminded of everything they already had, in this blessed timeline they called their own, and everything they could yet create.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it :)  
> I like to think that during the whole Baseball episode, when Bulma cheers on Yamcha, her and Vegeta already knew she was pregnant, and that's the reason for Veggies dark smirk when Yamcha gets all flustered. Like he ever had a chance. Poor fool ;)  
> Also "little secrets" will likely be updated this weekend. I'm on a roll guys haha


End file.
